A to Z Love Story
by JunKagamineLenlouch D ZoSanLu
Summary: Kisah cinta enam pasang couple dari A sampai Z. Penasaran cek aja/Ahahaha Acriel gak pandai bikin summary XD *ditebas


**Fandom : Crossover**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Mini Fic, OOCness, abal, gaje seribu gaje, Typo(s), humor garing(saya rasa)**

**Pairing & Disclaimer :**

**-SuzakuLelouch : Code Geass by SUNRISE**

**-ShizuoIzaya : Durarara! by Narita Ryogho**

**-LenlouchTsukikuro : OC by JunKagamineLenlouch D ZoSanLu (Acriel)**

**-ZoroSanji + LuffySanji : One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

**-KowalskiRico + SkipperPrivate : The Penguins of Madagascar by Tom Mcgrath, Eric Darnelln, Nickelodeon, DreamWork**

**Bacotan : Kagak tau mau ngepost dimana karena Crossovernya banyak banget jadi saya ngepost di fandom One Piece gakpapa kan? *diserbu reader* dan bagi reader yang Otaku gak suka kartun PoM tercinta saya ya udah yang mau baca ya monggo yang kagak ya udah teken aja tombol back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anime**

Tayangan-tayangan favorit Tsukikuro memang berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah Nellouch yang selalu menjahili Tsukihana lalu Tsukihana menjadikan dia pelampiasan amarahnya. Tapi bahkan Anime kesayangannya tidak bisa mengalihkan semua hal yang ia pikirkan tentang Lenlouch.

**Bertengkar**

Zoro dan Sanji sering bertengkar, lupakan, mereka sudah dianggap rival. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, toh di belakang nakama mereka bermesraan kok.

**Cantik**

"Luffy menurutmu siapa yang lebih cantik? Nami-san atau Robin-chan?"

"Yang lebih cantik? Ya pasti kau lah Sanji yang paling cantik"

"Kh, sial kau." ternyata Sanji sudah blushing di tempat.

**Durasi**

Shizuo mengutarakan perasaannya pada pada Flea hanya dalam 3 menit, lalu Izaya membalasnya hanya dalam lima puluh delapan detik. Suzaku mengutarakan isi hatinya dalam lima menit, sementara Lelouch membalasnya dalam lima jam dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

**Efek**

Ketika Zoro tidak sengaja memergoki Luffy sedang mencium Sanji, ternyata Luffy tau dia sudah diperhtikan, ia malah memanas-manasi Zoro dengan cara memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sanji. Dan kau tau keesokan harinya Zoro langung overprotektif dengan Sanji.

**Fantasi**

Zoro sering membayangkan dirinya membunuh Sanji. Menghajar dia sampai babak belur dan berlutut didepannya. Biasanya setelah itu Zoro akan berfantasi ria membayangkan Sanji memakai crossdress.

**Gaduh**

Nellouch selalu berhasil mengganggu acara Lenlouch dan Tsukikuro, serta Zoro dengan Sanji. Terkadang sering terbesit ide di benak keempat sejoli ini untuk menyekap Nellouch saat tidur. Hanya Zoro dan Lenlouch yang nekat mengikat Nellouch di gudang bersama dengan kecoa atau tikus.

**Hujan**

Manusia jelas membutuhkan air, hujan jugalah air. Sampai sekarang Izaya tidak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dari hujan. Ia menganggapnya hanya segumpalan petir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menginap di apartemen Shizuo.

**Impian**

Kata cita-cita atau harapan bagi Zoro sepertinya sudah tidak ada. Hidupnya sudah sempurna bagi dirinya, ia punya segala hal yang ia perlu dalam Sunny. Ia sudah mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya, terlebih, ia sudah memiliki Sanji yang kadang suka direbut oleh Luffy.

**Jujur**

Jujur dengan perasaan sendiri itu susah sekali. Itulah yang dipikirkan Zoro sebelum mengutarakannya kepada belahan hatinya yang sebenarnya perasaannya sama dengannya.

**Kencan**

Kencan sering sekali dilakukan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Tak terkcuali dengan keenam pasangan kita, mereka memiliki cara yang berbeda-beda tentu saja. Ada yang kejar-kejaran sampai melempar barang-barang yang tak lazim untuk terbang di jalanan, ada juga yang berjalan pulang sekolah, serta malah adu kuat antara kaki dan pedang. Mereka semua memang aneh.

**Liburan**

Musim panas memang cocok untuk liburan, apalagi ke pantai. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Kalau liburan untuk Shizuo itu adalah melihat Izaya memakai celana renang ketat dan ban bebek putih yang senantiasa dipakai Izaya dan itu sukses membuat Shizuo mimisan saat melihat Izaya menggunakan atribut yang ia bayangkan tadi.

**Manis**

Hal pertama yang Shizuo rasakan dari tubuh Izaya adalah manisnya aroma vanilla yang memang merupakan ciri khas Izaya.

**Ngambek**

Adu mulut itu wajar dalam sebuah hubungan

Tak terkecuali Sanji, ia tidak segan mengacangi Zoro seharian. Untungnya, hal itu hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa jam. Zoro akan mengajaknya ke taman GYM kapal, dan mereka akan menghabiskan dua jam kedepan duduk sambil melakukan apa saja yang mereka mau.

**Obrolan**

Berbagi cerita santai menjadi agenda rutin Zoro dan Sanji. Setiap hari Sabtu jam 20.00, kedua pasangan ini akan duduk di dek kapal Thousand Sunny sembari tertawa bersama sembari menikmati indahnya malam di New World.

**Psycho**

Shizuo dan Kowalski tau bahwa uke mereka itu sebenarnya psycho. Tapi mereka tau cara menahlukkan uke mereka, dengan cara...memberi apa yang mereka inginkan sekalipun itu gila sih.

**Queen**

Para seme pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah raja yang memimpin suatu kerajan serta didampingi sang uke tercinta untuk menjadi ratu mereka.

**Rahasia**

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa setiap malam Shizuo selalu pergi ke Shinjuku hanya untuk melihat Flea tercintanya.

**So**

"Jadi hari ini ulang tahunmu Kuro-chan?"

Betapa ingin rasanya Tsukikuro mencekik Lenlouch saat ini juga. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Lenlouch memberinya hadiah spesial untuk hari ulang tahunya.

**Tidur**

Sanji sebenarnya kesal kalau tidur seranjang dengan Zoro dan Luffy. Karena keduanya kalau tidur tidak bisa diam. Yang satu suka ngigau-ngigau gaje*?* tentang makannan sedangkan satu lagi ngorok-ngorok ria*?*, memang nasib burukmu nak.

**Ujian**

Shizuo butuh setidaknya tiga kali berpikir ketika ingin membunuh Izaya. Perasaan tidak rela jika Izaya beneran kebunuh sama dia selalu berdebat dengan keinginan untuk menghapus seringaian Izaya dari kota Ikebukuro.

**Vending Machine**

Shizuo melempar Izaya dengan Vending Machine serta kawan-kawannya. Terlebih lagi Izaya yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Apa kalian tau sebenarnya Vending Machine membawa cinta untuk pasangan satu ini.

**Wedding**

Suzaku sering merutuki penampilan serta keahliannya dalam berbicara. Ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas bersanding di sebelah Lelouch yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Tapi selalu terlintas dipikirannya ialah yang akan menikahi Lulu tercintanya suatu saat nanti.

**...X...**

X, adalah satu dari sekian banyak huruf yang memiliki banyak arti. Zoro dan Shizuo kesal bukan main terhadap huruf X yang selalu Nellouch pakai untuk mengacak pairing mereka seperti Luffy X Sanji atau Kadota X Izaya.

**Ya**

"Cuma ingin bilang Flea, aku memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Kau terlalu ceroboh itu bisa-"

"Hahaha, ya aku tau Shizu-chan~"

**Zypher**

Sebenarnya Sanji bimbang antara menolong atau tidak Luffy yang sedang melawan Z sendirian. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak tega melihat luffy babak belur. Dan apa dia tau sebenarnya Luffy dan Zoro itu lebih menghawatirkan dia dari pada diri mereka sendiri?

Right so you know about A to Z love story right now?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Fic Crossover pertama, sorry if minna-san don't like it. Ahahaha maaf kalo OOC sekali. Selagi saya lagi kagak ada inspirasi serta inspirasi yang kagak ikhlas mau bantuin saya, jadi saya iseng nyampurin semua pairing kesukaan saya termasuk kartun *dilempar*. Tapi ini sudah saya usahain banyak Zosan-nya daripada yang lain. Satu lagi, meskipun Lelouch sudah meninggalkan dunia Anime dia akan selalu hidup bagi saya *nangis gaje*.**

**Oh ya untuk Fic saya yang berjudul 'I'm Only for You, Not for Them' di Fandom One Piece udah saya hapus karena sedikit yang me-Riview.**

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kesalahan penuturan kata, typo, dll.**

**Thank you for reading minna-san~**

**Tebar doujins yaoi bagi yang review**


End file.
